Love Sighs
by Nami Erins
Summary: Zoro and Luffy are giving subtle romantic hints to one another. They thought no one can notice it, but actually, Sanji can and he is not alright with it. ZoLu/ZoSan. Yaoi. One-shot. If you don't like boyxboy please read another fic. For those who love the pair, Enjoy. :)


This is the first One Piece fic I will ever post in Ffnet haha! :)

So yeah. _I ship ZoLu and ZoSan._ Sometimes I love the three of them together _hehehe_ *evil laugh*.

Enjoy! :) **This is ZoLu in Sanji's POV.** So it's kinda ZoLu then ZoSan at the same time. _Just in case anyon'es confused what's the pairing is._ XD

* * *

**Love Sighs**

**by: Nami Erins**

_Sigh. _He placed his arms around our first-mate. He laughed sheepishly as the green-haired man snapped when he was awakened by our playful captain.

"Ne, Zoro? Let's play!" he excitedly said with a stupid grin on his face.

"Can't you see I am trying to sleep?!" the irritated first-mate shouted.

The captain looked at him blankly, "No. 'Coz you're awake." He said as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"ARGH! It's because you woke me up!"

"Shishishi! Come on Zooorrrroooo~!"

_Sigh. _He pulled Zoro's arms, forcibly making him to stand up. The green-haired man smirked and pulled the boy towards him, making Luffy stumble and fall on his lap.

Tsk. _Sigh. _

He wrapped his arms around our Captain's waist, "Let's play sleep. Let's see who can pretend to be asleep longer." Zoro suggested.

Luffy pouted, "That sounds boring!" he whined.

"The one who wins gets the meat of the loser this dinner."

Now that meat got involved in the deal, the whole scenario changed. He is just like that. I know. Of course I know. I have been observing those two on a daily basis. Even if we got separated for two whole years, nothing has changed.

_Sigh._

Damn it. This is my last cigarette.

Luffy properly sat beside Zoro and rested his head on the marimo's shoulder. The swordsman wrapped his arms around Luffy's shoulders, brushed his calloused hands on his raven hair. He sighed and attempted to give him a soft kiss on his forehead but stopped himself from doing so. He held on him tighter and rested his chin on the younger boy's head. He whispered something, probably a voiceless whisper so that our captain won't hear.

Then he followed the young boy to dreamland.

I moved back to the kitchen, closed the door behind me and sat on the floor. I kept looking for a cigarette on my pack box but it really is empty. At a time like this, where is my only tool to relax me? To ease the tension on my chest.

To at least mend my half-assed beating heart.

It always undergoes the process of being shattered into pieces and loosely glued back again. Every time I see them like this, I just can't breathe. But whenever I set my eyes on the Marimo, he makes me feel alive.

Damn it. Where's my cigarette?

_Sigh._ Why have I fallen in love with the man who is already fated to be with someone else? I understand very well that having him as my lover is more impossible than finding all blue itself. Yet, here I am. Hopelessly in love with him, who is already down right in love with our captain, one of my best friends.

And their feeling is mutual.

Watching the man I adore fall in love with one of my best friend is far worse than being chased by those shitty-okama every day. Watching him from the distance and pushing him away when he's near, it freaking hurts.

Oh damn. Not the shitty tears again. Argh. I have to buy a cigarette on the next island we would see. A lot of it.

* * *

"Z-Zoro..." Our captain said with his eyes wide open in shock. He removed the hands of our first mate from his shoulders. "It...c-can't be."

Of all the conversation I would overhear, it has to be this one. They are at the back of Sunny-go, where I usually hide when I am trying to get rid of their mushiness. Am I really that unlucky?

"What...why?" the Marimo said in confusion.

Luffy bowed his head down, hiding his eyes from the piercing gaze of the swordsman, "You can't love me. Not that way." he whispered.

"Why?!" He exclaimed.

"Just Because! This conversation is over! Forget that it ever happened!" Luffy exclaimed back then walked away.

Zoro grabbed his arms and pulled him towards him. He captured the younger boy's lips, leaving him in shock. Luffy tried pushing him back, but he melted on the kiss. There's a trickle of tear on our captain's eyes, which puzzled me.

I wanted to light up my cigarette but they might smell it so I just have to watch them silently, because even if I want to, I can't move my legs to run away.

They shared a passionate, loving kiss as they hold onto each other tightly. Zoro broke the kiss and rested his forehead on Luffy's. They are catching their breaths. They are blushing. They are looking at each other's eyes with much adornment.

"I don't understand. Why can't I love you this way when you are clearly telling me you want it too?"

"I... It just can't be." Luffy pushed Zoro from him, "I'm sorry." then he ran, this time as fast as he could so that Zoro won't be able to hold him again.

The marimo placed his palm on his face and sighed deeply. He sat on his spot and just stayed like that. He was so down. I want to comfort him but I can't. I bet they don't even want this incident to be known by anyone. Damn it. I don't feel like moving away from my spot either. I just wanted to be near him. Damn this.

Why did Luffy rejected him yet, he allowed Zoro to kiss him? I can't really understand. I can't understand what does that boy is thinking.

Damn it.

* * *

They became a little bit distant from each other.

The crew may not have noticed it, but they are trying to avoid each other as much as possible. No, it's more like Luffy is making an excuse to avoid him. Excuses like, playing more often with Usopp and Chopper, bugging Brook to make him sing a song for hours end, even risking his life bugging Nami-swan when she's not drawing maps and the most shocking thing is; trying to read one of Robin-chwan's book. He stays on Sunny's head when he's not doing any of his escape routine.

Zoro just pretended to be asleep, but he was clearly watching him from distant. Whenever he tries to have a conversation with him, Luffy would make it short then leave. I could see the hurt in my Marimo's eye, but I can't do anything about it.

Now is my chance right? To steal Zoro away from Luffy.

But.

Damn it.

It's like betraying your best friend, and that sucks even more. Like you are stealing Luffy's precious meat and he's gonna be so sad for it. I don't want to make my best friend sad of course; my guilt would never let me sleep at night.

"Oi Luffy-" I halted when I saw the figure who's scanning the bar. I opened the lights to confirm my hunch, and I was right.

It was the damn Marimo. It's 2:30 am in the morning for god's sake. Now that I have noticed it, this place reeks of alcohol. I looked around. Clutters of bottles of sake are all over the table and the floor.

"Oh. It was just you, swirly brow." Then he hiccupped and proceeded on his search for more sake.

"What the- you've drank too much you shitty Marimo!"

"Why do you care? I can do whatever I want." He blurted out then sat on the seat. He got six more bottles of sake, then chugged one bottle down.

"You messed up my kitchen and you are annoying!" I shouted back. "Get the hell out of here! You are sucking out our one month supply of sake!"

He ignored me. I sighed deeply. Luffy's rejection had affected him this much. He is drinking more than he usually does.

"You shitty marimo! I told you to get out of here and go sleep!"

I can't take it when I see you like that you damn Marimo! I have the opposing feelings between wanting to kill Luffy for it and wanting to just kiss you right now. Oh wait. Is that opposing? Damn. Where the heck did my logic ran away to?

"What?! You want to fight huh?!" Then he withdrew two of his swords, he swayed, clearly, for a drunkard like him to drink this much is insane. He can't even comprehend what I am saying! What the heck?!

He charged towards me, of course I fought back. This is really a very pointless fight without any reason at all. His attacks are weak it could not even scratch a small animal. He shouted incomprehensible words while attacking me. He cursed the all the curses he knew.

He is crying.

Now I feel so weak. I want to hug him and say it's going to be alright, but I can't. I can't do that. I know I can't. I don't want to be selfish. Maybe this is his way of releasing all the tension from what had happened between him and Luffy. He got careless and lost his foothold when he absent-mindedly stepped on a bottle of sake. I am stunned when I realized that he fell on me. His head is resting on my shoulder and his hands flopped on the ground dropping his katanas. My heart beats even faster and I feel like being suffocated by this awkward situation. I want to wrap my arms around him, just this once I want to be ambitious enough to touch him for a while.

"Damn it." he whispered with his shaking voice. "Damn it all to hell. I can't stop my damn tears. Damn it. In front of you! Damn!"

I just laid down and brushed my hands through his moss hair. I gulped at his reaction, for he is not moving at all. I could feel my shoulder getting wetter. I could hear his sniffs and painful sighs so close to my ear.

"What in the shitty hell happened to you, you damned Marimo?"

"You won't understand."

"That didn't answer my question."

"Shut up!"

I sighed and slowly, wrapped my arms around him. As soon as I felt that he won't push me away, I hugged him as tight as I could. I felt all the emotions a human could, all at once. I am happy to hug him like this. I am sad to see him crying. I feel guilty for betraying our captain.

"Damn you Marimo. Get over it already." I whispered, but it seems like he didn't heard it. He was too busy crying and thinking about Luffy to pay any attention to what I am saying.

To what I feel about him.

He wiped his tears by smudging his face on my suit. Damn it. Thank the heavens that I love you, if I don't I would kill you for ruining my suit.

We heard the door creaked open. We turned pale when we set eyes on the person behind the door.

"Lu-Luffy..." I stuttered.

His brows were knitted together, as if he was angry. But his eyes are lost in loneliness and jealousy. He bowed down and apologized. He left the room silently. Zoro immediately sat up and ran after him but it was too late. Luffy is out of the sight and he had no energy left to run after him. He entered the kitchen again and sat behind the closed door.

I stood up in front of him and lighted up my cigarette.

_Sigh_.

"That explains it." I told him as if now was the only time I discovered the relationship between them is.

"Shut up."

"Don't worry. I will explain to him later. And that saves me of kicking him out of the kitchen before he could steal anything."

He remained still.

_Sigh_.

"You let your problem defeat you like this. So much for the aspiring greatest swordsman in the world."

He glared at me, "How the hell can you understand the gravity of the situation?!" He shouted.

"Tsk. Just by seeing your reaction is enough."

_Sigh._

"Hmph. How could a damn cook like you understand anything when all you know is flirting?"

"How? Maybe because I am smarter than you by ten thousand folds."

He gave me another hmph. Maybe he is too tired to even fight back.

_Sigh._

"You don't even know how it felt like to love someone who doesn't want to love you back, how can you possibly understand?!" the marimo shouted.

I snapped when I heard those words. I kicked the wall beside him, hard enough to make a loud thump that can be heard all over Sunny. He was surprised by my stunt and I just glared at him.

I can't understand?! What part of it can't I understand?! Don't you know that I've been through this hell ever since I realized how much I love you?! Ever since I realized that I will never have a chance of taking you away from Luffy?! What part of it can't I understand huh?! You Damn Marimo! When you are the very reason I am going through all this?! You Shitty Marimo! Dense Muscle-head! Stupid!

I fucking hate it that I love you this much. And you don't have any slightest idea of what I feel. You won't even hear these things that I am saying.

Shitty Marimo!

I love you Zoro goddamn it.

My cigarette fell from my open mouth when I dropped my jaw upon realizing that I am crying the whole time. I touched my cheeks to confirm that I really am crying. What the hell, this is unnecessary! I rushed out of the room and surprised to see the rest of the crew awaken and looking for the cause of the loud bang.

How the hell did it turned out like this?!

* * *

They deliberately avoided each other the following days. The crew started to notice that there is something happening but both of them are good at making excuses for themselves. Luffy have not changed anything the way he treats me, nor question me anything regarding to what happened that night and that's good. I don't have to explain anything. I don't want to explain. I might end up saying things I will regret.

But today, they are different.

We are back at the place where Zoro confessed and got rejected. I am unlucky when it comes to timing. Why do I have to be here again when they are here? No. Why are they freaking following me on my sanctuary?

I want to walk away, but again, I can't.

"I can't understand it anymore Luffy! Why are you avoiding me?!" He shouted.

"I am not avoiding you. We just don't have any reason to talk."

"What?! You are downright avoiding me! Don't take me for a fool! Ever since the night you saw me with Sanji!"

"Whatever business you two got, it has nothing to do with it!"

"Then what?! Why don't you tell me your reasons why have you let me kiss you but you don't want me to love you?!"

"It's none of your business!"

"It is my business! I love you but you won't let me even though I feel that you feel at least a little something for me!"

"I-" he halted then bowed his head. "I know that alright. I know. I know. But this is wrong."

"What's wrong? Because I am a guy?"

"No."

"Then what is it?"

"You can't love me that way!" Luffy exclaimed.

"What?" Seems like he can understand what he means, but it also seems like he can't.

"It's just... Just because! You can't love me that way! Captain's orders!"

WHAT?! What the heck is Luffy saying?!

"What the heck are you saying Luffy?! You can't order something like that!"

"I am the captain! I can!"

"I am serious here!"

"I am also serious!"

"Okay fine! At least give me a good reason why!"

Luffy bowed his head down, hiding his blushed face under his straw hat. Then he looked up to Zoro's eyes, "Because I am going to be the pirate king." He said with conviction.

HAAAA?!

"HAAAA?! What does it have to do with this?!"

"You see, I love you too... But..."

Zoro's eye widen when he heard the last words, he gulped then his jaw dropped. He tried to say something but it was incomprehensible.

"You love me too?" He finally asked.

Luffy bowed down again, "Well, yeah... It took me a long time to realize but... Yeah."

"Then what's the problem?!"

"That's the problem! We love each other but we can't be together!"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to lose you!" The captain looked up, with teary eyes, "I am so afraid that I might neglect you because I am too focused on my dream as of now. I know I can't handle two things at once! I know because my Dad can't handle being a father to me and being a leader of the revolutionaries at once! That's why I am afraid that one day you'll get tired of me because I am neglecting you so you will find another person and..." Luffy paused, bowed down and wiped his tears away.

"And you'll leave me. I don't want that to happen." He continued, still his tears kept falling.

"If we remain friends, you won't mind whatever I do and I won't mind too much if you leave me because I know I have no rights to hold you down because we're not lovers. But now I know you love me I-" he was cut off by a soft brush on his lips. His eyes widen upon realizing that he was kissed by the swordsman in front of him. It was brief, but sweet.

"Idiot. I have not even thought about that." Zoro whispered close to Luffy's lips.

"But..."

"If you are not prepared for that kind of relationship, I won't force myself to you. And Luffy, I would follow you till the end of hell no matter what you do, or how you treat me."

"Still... We can't..."

Zoro kissed Luffy's forehead and hugged him tightly, "I understand. You hopeless idiot. I will wait for you."

"Zoro..."

"And, I won't hinder you in following your dreams. I will make you the pirate king."

Luffy grinned ear to ear and glomped on him. He was laughing and crying at the same time. Zoro embraced him firmly, as if our captain would run off somewhere if he doesn't.

Zoro softly smiled, "Damn you idiot captain. You could have told me sooner. Idiot."

"Shishishishi! I am so afraid at that time; I don't know what to say!"

"Then what made you change your mind?"

"I am even more afraid of you being stolen away from me!"

Zoro laughed and kissed him on his cheeks.

"I won't let that happen, my Captain."

"I missed you so much! It's been such a long time since we talked to each other!"

"Whose fault do you think it is?"

"Shishishishi! Sorry! It won't happen again! I promise!" then Luffy kissed Zoro's cheeks, "Because I love Zoro so much!" he cheerfully said.

I moved away from them and lit up my cigarette.

_Sigh._

That night it's like we are having a party because Luffy got even more energetic than he usually is. The crew had not questioned him for it, looks like everyone understood. On how and what they understood, I don't know but that doesn't matter.

Everyone's exhausted that they got no energy left to return to their own bedroom and just slept here on the Kitchen. I brought sheets for them because it's damn cold. Maybe we are nearing a winter island.

I saw the two lovebirds sleeping peacefully on each other's shoulders, with their hands intertwined. I placed a bed sheet on them. I feel a burning jealousy towards Luffy but I can't help it but to smile at them. I am so freaking weird and an idiot.

I watched them for a while before going out of the kitchen. I stared at the night ocean from the terrace. I lit up my cigarette to relax myself.

_Sigh._

I know. I really can't steal him away from our captain. It hurts. The reality really bites like a damn sea king.

But, why do I feel happy for both of them?

I am an idiot and unlucky at the same time. Where will this unchangeable trait take me?

_Sigh._

"Cook-San. Are you alright?" said a voice of a woman behind me. I looked at her without getting wriggly and all.

"Yes Robin-chwan! I thought you're already asleep!"

She serenely smiled at me then looked at the ocean.

"Can I accompany you here Cook-San?"

"Of course! It would be my pleasure!"

We both silently watched the ocean and felt the winter breeze together. It's kind of relaxing, knowing that I am not alone right now.

"There are times that we fall for someone we are not meant to for the sake of learning what love is all about." She said calmly.

I am startled by her words. I looked at her only to see her smiling and gazing at a distant.

"Ro-robin-chan..."

"I read it on a very wonderful book. I thought of sharing it to you, Cook-San."

_Sigh. _"You must just be unlucky to fall in love with the wrong person." I said.

"Well, at least you experienced the joy and the pain of loving someone. When the right one comes along, you already know what to do so you won't mess it up too much."

_Sigh._

I smiled and looked at the horizon.

"Maybe you are right."

_Sigh._

He became the captain's lover, his perfect half. He became his sword, he became his armor. The crew probably won't notice it for now, but I still could. I can't miss all the sweet stolen kisses, their loving gaze upon each other, their comforting touch to one another and their constant escape from the crowd to have a little privacy for the two of them.

_Sigh._

I am slowly accepting this reality. I know I could because right now, I feel a little happy for both of them. It's kind of stupid, I don't even understand why, but I really do. I am just fine and contended that my love and my best friend are happy with what they have now. Finally they knew where they stand on each other's life and I guess Luffy won't ever neglect Zoro like he thought he would.

After all, they can't live without each other.

_Sigh._

**-End-**

* * *

_Thanks for reading! I hope it made you smile~! Sorry for making this tragic for ZoSan pairing. my OTP is ZoLu but I ship ZoSan too. Damn. Isn't that confusing? _ _


End file.
